Tutustutaan
by lumos-under-the-starry-night
Summary: Voldemort on kuollut. Draco ja Harry eivät ole ystäviä keskenään, mutta ovat 'kilttejä' toisilleen. Ronista se on Ok. Hermionesta ei. Uusi kilpailu on alkanut, palkintona on 2000 kaljuunaa ja Draco on kipeästi rahan tarpeessa. Tuleeko Hermione auttamaa...
1. King’s Crossilla

Summary: Voldemort on kuollut. Draco ja Harry eivät ole ystäviä keskenään, mutta ovat 'kilttejä' toisilleen. Ronista se on Ok. Hermionesta ei. Uusi kilpailu on alkanut, palkintona on 2000 kaljuunaa ja Draco on kipeästi rahan tarpeessa. Tuleeko Hermione auttamaan pariaan? Tuleeko vihasta nousemaan uusia ystävyyksiä ja ehkä myös vähän rakkautta? DHr

Kappale 1: King's Crossilla

Hermione juoksi, katsoen suoraan laturien 9 ja 10 välistä seinää tai, tarkemmin sanottuna, laituria 9 ¾. Hän sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne kun hän tunsi menneensä pääsytien läpi Tylypahkan pikajunan laiturille. Hän oli hyvin innostunut tullessaan takaisin Tylypahkaan, mutta myös surullinen, että se oli hänen viimeinen vuotensa siellä. Vielä paremmalta tuntui, että hänet oli nimitetty Johtajatytöksi!

Hermione hymyili edessään olevalle punaiselle junalle. Koska hän oli johtajatyttö, häntä oli pyydetty tulemaan puoli tuntia aikaisemmin auttaakseen uusia oppilaita löytämään junaosastot ja, tärkeämmin, tavatakseen johtajapojan, 'Tiedän, että Ron ei ole johtajapoika joten se jättää jäljelle Ernie Macmillanin, Anthony Goldstenin ja...MALFOYN!!,' hän ajatteli katkerana. Oli ilmeistä kuka olisi johtajapoika, kun kerran Dracolla oli niin suostuttelevainen isä ja sitä paitsi hän oli aina luokan  
parhaita Hermionen kera.

Eikäpä kauaakaan kulunut ennen kuin hän kuuli pienoisen poksahduksen ja suunnilleen hanen ikäinensä poika jolla oli ihanat hopeanblondit hiukset ja harmaat silmät ilmiintyi. Tosin Draco teki pienen virheen, tai ehkä se oli vain sattumaa että Draco ilmiintyi juuri siihen missä Hermione seisoi ja tämä aiheutti hänen kaatuvan suoraan Hermionen päälle. Hermione päästi yllättyneen kiljaisun kun he kaatuivat maahan. Lisätäkseen Dracon painoon olivat heidän molempien matkalaukkunsa. Hermionen matkalaukku oli heidän allaan ja Dracon oli hänen päällään, molemmat poikittain. He tuijottivat toisiaan yrittäen tajuta mitä tapahtui, molempien kasvonilmeet yhtä lailla yllättyneitä. Yhtäkkiä tajuten missä asennossa he olivat, he ponnistelivat päästäkseen ylös.

"Ooomfff," sanoi Draco.

Dracon ponnistelut eivät kuitenkaan vaikuttaneet onistuvan ja hänen matkalaukkunsa ei suostunut liikahtamaankaan. Hän katui hopeasta ja smaragdeista tehtyjen velhoshakin nappuloiden pakkaamista. Hän ei pystynyt käyttämään maata työntääkseen itsensä ylös, koska he olivat litistettynä matkalaukkujensa väliin. Hermione ei vaikuttanut tietää mitä tehdä.

"Öh...Granger vähän apua, kiitos...ooommff," sanoi Draco puoliksi huutaen Hermionelle.

"Ömm...ja miten tarkalleen minä voin a-auttaa?" kysyi punastunut Hermione.

"Koita työntää minua, Granger," sanoi Draco, napaten hänen kätensä ja  
asettaen ne olkapäilleen.

"Ok, voin yrittää, " sanoi Hermione sulkien silmänsä työntäen niin kovaa kuin pystyi ja Draco putosi välittömästi hänen päältään.

"Tyhmä laukku," Draco huudahti potkaisten laukkua ja päätyen satuttamaan  
itseään.

"Au!" hän huusi hieroen kipeää varvastaan toisella jalallaan joka johti  
siihen, että hän menetti tasapainonsa ja kaatui taas.

Hermione kikatti. "Katso kuinka paljon tuhoa olet saanut aikaiseksi kolmessa  
minuutissa," hän sanoi haukkoen henkeään naurun läpi.

" Suu kiini, Granger" Draco sihisi. Hermione katsoi taakseen ja vihdoin  
huomasi Dumbledoren joka hymyili hänelle. Hän kääntyi ja teki samoin.

"Ah, Neiti Granger, Herra Malfoy," hän sanoi nyökäten kummallekin ja luoden  
heihin läpitunkevan katseen puolikuu lasiensa läpi.

"Hyvää huomenta professori," sanoi Hermione samalla kuin Draco näytti siltä  
ettei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa.

"Ok, ensiksikin minä tiedän että tulette olemaan loistavia johtajaoppilaita.  
Niin kuin varmaan tiedättekin, teidän täytyy olla roolimalleja nuoremmille  
oppilaille...".

Tässä vaiheessa Dracon ajatukset alkoivat harhailla ja loppu kuulosti aika paljon "Pälä, pälä, pälä..." lta. Hänen katseensä kierteli asemmaa ja päätyi tyttöön vieressään joka kuunteli kiinnostuneena kaikkea sitä roskaa mitä rehtori sanoi. Hän pyöritteli silmiään. 'Sama vanha lukutoukka-Granger' hän ajatteli ja pudisti päätään. Draco huomasi kuinka hänen hänen hiuksensa laskeutuivat alas hänen selkäänsä ja päätyivät pieninä rinkuloina juuri hänen olkapäidensä alapuolelle.Se ei ollut enää se puska ruskeita kiharoita mikä se oli ennnen. Hermionella oli päällään ruskea t-paita joka sopi hänen silmiinsä ja hiuksiinsa ja farkkuhame joka yllättävästi loppui hänen polviensa yläpuolelle. Draco katsoi poispäin kun Hermione katsoi häneen päin ja sen sijaan katsoi rehtoriin päin joka myös katsoi häntä. Selkeästi  
yllättynyt Draco tajusi että hänen odotettiin sanovan jotain. 'Pahus, mitä ihmettä minä oikein sanon,' hän ajatteli.

"Öh...öm..joo?," hän yritti, välittämättä Hermionen surkeasta yrityksestä  
tukahduttaa naurunpuuskaansa.

"Kun kerran ilmeisesti et ollut kuuntelemassa, haluaisitko minun toistavan  
mitä juuri sanoin?" sanoi Dumbledore ystävällisesti.

"Ei, sir, luulisin että Granger tässä tulee kertomaan minulle kaiken, kun hän on ilmeisesti opetellut kaiken mitä sanoit ulkoa," hän sanoi  
virnistellen Hermionelle joka vastasi mulkoillen häntä.

"Ok, oppilaiden pitäisi olla tulossa nyt, valvojaoppilaat ovat Weasely ja Ginny Weasely Rohkelikosta…", Draco pärskähti ja Hermione taas mulkoili  
häntä, "…Pansy Parkinson ja Harold Binn Luihusesta, Ernie Macmillan ja Cherry Jackson Puuskupuhista ja Anthony Goldstein ja Melanie Macmillan  
Korpinkynnestä" sanoi Dumbledore.

Draco ja Hermione räpäyttivät silmiään ja Dumbledore oli poissa.

* * *

"Niin...siis hän sanoi että meidän velvollisuutemme ova-" alkoi Hermione.

"Oikeasti, Granger, luuletko että välitän" keskeytti Draco.

Hän kääntyi ja meni etsimään junaosastoa jonne jättää matkalaukkunsa.  
Hermione puhisi mennessään tekemään samoin.

REVIEW!!


	2. Tylypahka täältä tullaan!

Kappale 2: Tylypahka täältä tullaan!

Hermione ja Draco olivat odottamassa oppilaiden saapumista, mutta, koska

kello oli vasta 10:00 joten kukaan ei ollut tullut vielä ja koska nuo kaksi

eivät ikinä voisi olla samassa paikassa riitelemättä, Draco taputteli

jalkaansa ja vihelteli, tietäen saattavansa Hermionen räjähdyspisteeseen.

"Arghhhhh...tuo oli kyllä viimeinen tippa!" sanoi Hermione vetäessään

sauvansa esiin, osoittaen sillä Dracoa.

"Jatkatkin tuota ja minä–" alkoi Hermione, mutta näki Dracon vetämässä omaa

sauvaansa esille.

"Tai muuten mitä, Granger?" keskeytti Draco, osoittaen omaa sauvaansa

Hermionen rintakehään. Molemmat ampuivat tikareita katseillaan, haastaen

toisen tekemään ensimmäisen siirron.

"Öm...anteeksi?" kuului hermostunut ääni. Kääntäen katseensa, he huomasivat

pelästyneen pienen pojan tuijottamassa heitä.

"No MITÄ?" kivahti Draco ekaluokkalaiselle.

"MALFOY, HÄN ON OPPILAS, JOKA TARVITSEE APUAMME, ET SINÄ VOI VAIN HUUTAA

HÄNELLE!" huusi Hermione Dracolle.

"No mitä helvettiä sinä sitten juuri teit, Granger?" sanoi Draco kuten

puhuisi viisivuotiaalle.

"Välittämättä hänestä, Hermione kääntyi ekaluokkalaisen puoleen, mutta hän

häipyi nopeasti pois aivan kuin olisi kauhistunut nähdessään hänet.

"Katso mitä teit Malfoy! Pelotit hänet pois näätämäisyydelläsi!" sanoi

Hermione, huokaisten.

"Minäkö? Hän luultavasti katsoi kasvojasi ja juoksi pois Neiti

olen-niin-ruma-että-kuka-tahansa-joka-näkee-minut-luultavasti-kuolee-rumuudestani:n

luota" sanoi Draco, virnistäen omahyväisesti.

Tyytyväisenä tähän kommenttiin hän kääntyi pois sanoen "Eli anna minun elää

ja lähde saattamaan jotain typeriä koulutovereita jotka ovat niin

paksukalloisia etteivät pysty löytämään junaa kun se on aivan heidän nenänsä

edessä". Hän lähti pois, jättäen Hermionen punaiseksi vihasta.

--

10:56

'Pahus...missä ihmeessä he oikein olevat? He eivät ole ikinä olleet näin

myöhässä...no paitsi kun he tulivat autolla Tylypahkaan toisena vuonna'

ajatteli Hermione tiiraillen ulos junaosaston ikkunasta joka oli tyhjä ilman

Harrya ja Ronia.

10: 57 ja ½

Grrrr…Minä tapan heidät kun he tulevat …tai sitten ei' hän ajatteli. Hän

kääntyi ympäri, kasvot ovea pain kun hän kuuli sen liukuvan auki. Härry ja

Ron tulivat sisään.

"Miksi te oikein olette niin myöhässä?" sanoi Hermione tiukasti kuten

opettaja kysymässä miksi oppilas oli myöhässä luokasta.

"Minäkin olen tyytyväinen nähdessäni sinut, Hermione" sanoi Harry astuen

eteenpäin ja halaten häntä. Hermionen ilme pehmentyi ja hän tervehti

molempia karhunhalauksilla. He istuivat alas, Ronin korvat punaisina

Hermionen halista.

"Valmiina tavalliseen vuoteen Tylypahkassa...vihdoinkin?" kysyi Harry

"Joo...mutta en ajattele että se tulee olemaan tavallinen vuosi vaikka

tiedät-kai...V-Voldemort on poissa. Siis milloin se oikein on ikinä ollut

tavallinen vuosi? Ei etten siis haluaisi tavallista tai normaalia vuotta"

sanoi Ron katsoen Harryyn ja Hermioneen tukea etsien.

"Niin...no sittenpä nähdään" Hermione vastasi

Niin kuusi tuntia lensi Hermionen ja Ronin menossa katsastukselle ja muiden

sen semmoisten johtaja- ja valvojaoppilas velvollisuuksien parissa ja vähän

lisän riitelyn Dracon kanssa. Pian Tylyaho tuli näkyviin ja he alkoivat

etsiä tyhjää vaunua.

"Hei Hermione, Harry ja Ron!" sanoi Neville löytäessään heidät etsimässä

vaunua ja liittyi etsintään.

"Hei Potter!" huusi ääni joka oli vähän liian tuttu Hermionelle. Hän kääntyi

muiden kanssa ja näki Draco Malfoyn raivaamassa tietä heidän luokseen.

'Mietinkin miten hän ei vaivannut meitä matkan aikana' ajatteli Hermione.

Hermionen yllätti Harryn ystävällinen vastaus, "Oi, hei Malfoy!" ja Dracon

vastaus pisti Hermionen jättämään suunsa auki yllättyneenä kun Draco veti

ulos Harryn näkumättömyysviitan ja antoi sen Harrylle sanoen "Joo...no

kiitos tämän lainasta Potter...öh, ettekö ole löytäneet yhtäkään vapaata

vaunua?"

"Ei, tänä iltana on täyttä" sano Harry, hymyillen hiukan.

"No, olen istumassa aivan itsekseni joten...-" aloitti Draco lammasmaisesti.

Harry keskeytti hänet sanoen "Ah, voimmeko me tulla sinne? Näyttää siltä

että lähdemme pian."

'Mitä ihmettä? Nämä kaksi ovat aivan kuin he eivät ikinä olisi olleetkaan

vihollisia! Odota, eikö hän olekaan vihollisemme...ahhhh...maailma on

tulossa hulluksi! Miksi ihmeessä he oikein käyttäytyvät tällä tavalla!

Olenko minä ainut joka ajattelee, että tämä on hullua?' ajatteli Hermione

katsoen epätoivoisesti Dracosta Harryyn.

Hän yhtäkkiä tunsi jonkun, luultavasti Ronin, vetävän känet Dracon kärryyn

ja huomasi istuvansa Dracoa vastapäätä joka hymyili hänelle ivallisesti.

Hetkinen, eikö hän juuri ollut mukava?

"Harry? Miksi te oikein olette niin kilttejä toisillenne?" hän kysyi

ihmettyneenä.

"Koska Malfoy auttoi kiltaa voitamaan sodan. Hän oli vakooja Luciukselle ja

oli antamassa meille informaatiota kesällä...joka johti siihen että hänen

perheensä teki hänet perinnöttömäksi...mutta hän valitsi hyvän puolen

sodassa" sanoi Harry.

Hermione katso Dracon ivallisiin kasvoihin. 'Oh!' hän ajatteli.


End file.
